shinreitanteiyakumofandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Ozawa
“Your eye is really pretty” – said by Haruka Ozawa to Yakumo Saitou in the Psychic Detective Manga (second version) - Chapter Two Biography: Haruka Ozawa is the main protagonist of the series, a second year university student that met Yakumo in hopes of saving her friend, Miki, from the demons possessing her. She is the first person who is not frightened of Yakumo's different eyes or his ability to see ghosts, and she even says they are beautiful, as Yakumo's uncle once predicted. Because of Yakumo, she is able to see her twin, older sister who died in a car accident when she was seven years old. Haruka was always blaming herself for this, seeing as her sister was chasing a ball she threw onto the road. Later, Yakumo reassures her that it wasn't her fault, and shows her an image of her sister, smiling, in the anime. Since then on the two became close friends, of a sort, and are constantly found working on cases together alongside Kazutoshi Gotou and later his subordinate Yuutarou Ishii. Personality: Haruka is an honest, caring person who can be a bit stubborn. She is also a bit prone to get into problems; however, she is courageous in a sense that she dislikes having her friends in danger or trouble and will try to solve them as best she can (with or without Yakumo’s help). Haruka is a bit tomboyish, but is a bit insensitive about it in the anime. Appearance: Haruka, in the manga, is revealed to be a brunette with brown eyes countering her appearance in the anime in which she has purple-tinted-pink hair and lavender eyes. Her hair is short and in both anime and second manga, she is seen to have boyish hair that is a bit curly and in a messy-style; however, in the first manga, Psychic Detective Yakumo – The Red Eye Knows, she has a short, formal hair style. The color she is constantly seen in is pink, both in the manga and anime. When first introduced Haruka, in the second manga, she was wearing a light, striped shirt and a jacket that was most likely a cross between a dark shade of red-purple due to some colored images seen in later chapters. Haruka also wore a large belt and dark high socks with white, light colored rimmed high heele d boots. Afterwards she changes into an outfit that is also commonly seen in the anime, an off-shoulder, pink striped shirt with a black tang-top underneath. Unlike the anime; however, the shirt has a dark colored design and she wears a small belt with it. In contrast to anime again, she wears dark pants instead of an orange skirt. Throughout the second manga she changes outfits; however, they always have common aspects and she does wear the same clothes occasionally. In the first manga she is seen to have a pink v-neck shirt and brown jacket or a blue shirt both with light jeans. History: When Haruka was seven, she and her older, twin sister, Ayaka, were playing catch when she tossed a ball into the street. Her sister chased it and was hit by a car, killing her. (In the anime, when Haruka tossed the ball she tossed it farther in a sort of “revenge” for her sister being perfect, but in no way wanted her sister to get hurt – just a little tired out from having to get the ball.) After the incident, her family life changed a bit and she constantly felt responsible for the death. She told no-one about her sister, but after meeting Yakumo, who could see Ayaka’s ghost, and learning that her sister was watching over her and hold her to it in any way, she began to stop blaming herself; however, Haruka still finds herself remembering and at times blaming herself as well as constantly thinks about how Ayaka would be much better than her. Relationships: Yakumo Saitou – Haruka and Yakumo met due to her needing his help, but in the end they develop a partnership and friendship as Haruka is thrown into her friends problems and sometimes drags Yakumo into the case, or finds Yakumo already on the case. As time goes on she developed a crush on him and it is hinted that Yakumo has similar feelings. Overall, even though Yakumo constantly teases her with sarcasm, they get along and on many occasions he is seen to risk his own safety to help her. ' Family:' Ayaka Ozawa ''– Ayaka is Haruka's twin, older sister. When the two were playing a game of catch, Haruka throw the ball to far and Ayaka ran after it--resulting in her being hit by a car. Since then Haruka has blamed herself for her sister's death, however Ayaka does not. Her sister's spirit watches over her even to date in the series. It is revealed in the anime that Haruka was jelous of her older sister as she acceled in comparrison to Haruka--as well as her more feminine appearance. ''Keiko Ozawa ''– Keiko is Haruka's mother. The two are shown to have a close relationship. ''Kazuhiro Ozawa ' '– Kazuhiro is Haruka's father. Gallery: 562389.jpg|Concept Design of Haruka and Yakumo for Second Ver. Manga|link=http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/562389 Haruka.png|Haruka in Anime -- Screen Shot Img ozawa.jpg|Haruka in Anime 562395.jpg|Haruka Scan|link=http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/562395 67835.jpg|Haruka Ozawa, in Shinrei Tantei Yakumo ~Akai Hitomi wo Shitteiru~ Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters